


Please me

by orphan_account



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Irene is a bussiness woman who accidentally walks into a strip club and she happens to like one of the strippers.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 14





	Please me

Irene had been working her ass off for the past 4 years.

She's 29 and has been in SM corporation for the past four years. She works all day, sometimes night and never takes days off. She desperately needed a way to relax.

"Jeez Irene, have you ever taken a way off?" Wendy said.

"You know I'm not about that. Money is more important than my freedom."

"It's really not. Please, for the sake of yourself, take a day off."

"Not happening. Please leave me alone now, I need to work."

"I'm not sure if I admire you or fear you. Anyways, I'm done for today. See you tomorrow." Wendy then left.

It was already nighttime when she left the building. Wendy's statement made her think. Is she really working too much? She can't remember the last time she did something for herself. Maybe Wendy was right.

She was walking to her car to get home, and noticed a building that said "Red Velvet".She assumed that it was a candy store or something similar so she decided to walk in. As soon as she walked in and heard loud music, people dancing, yelling... She realized it was in fact not a candy store.

It was a strip club. 

For a second, she was disgusted and walked out. But upon further thinking she realized, in her 29 years she had never been to a strip club. Maybe she could check it out? 

So she walked back in. 

It was a bit too loud for her. Irene would describe herself as a very boring person. Her life was all about her work, she never goes out, she has never went partying, her life consists only of working, eating and sleeping. She has never had a boyfriend, not that she was that inzerested in men. She has always preffered women, their feminine features, their petite figures... Wendy has probably noticed that she alwys stares at her ass, but bless her, she doesn't say anything. Besides, it would be too awkward.

On the stage, there was a pretty woman with long red hair, dancing on a pole. People were shouting "Joy" so Irene assumed that was her name. She was pretty, but didn't exactly catch her eye. As the song went on, she was dancing, people were shouting, dollar bills were being thrown, and Irene couldn't help but want to walk out. It was way out of her comfort zone and she decided to leave.

But then, the music stopped, people went quiet, Joy got off the stage and things calmed down a bit. Kaybe that was a sign that she should stay. 

It was then that another stripper got on the stage and took Irene's interest.

She had long brown hair, a beautiful petite body, and a beautiful face. Irene liked her immediately. And then, she started dancing. She moved so elegantly, with such precise moves, and such strength.


End file.
